Confessions
by Mukkura
Summary: FonxI-pin HibarixOc I-pin and her older sister both love the same two people and they don't seem to want to give up either of them. My first time with an OC, I will end up using her a lot,so I'm sorry if you don't like her...or this story D:


{I wrote this because Fon and I-pin needs more love. Sorry if its no good! D:}

Staring at her teacher, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She just loved him. His long black hair that was braided into a single braid and his black eyes, she loved everything there was to love about him; like his red and white Chinese outfit that was similar her own as well as her younger sister. Her outfit was black and purple though. Watching him train her little sister was something she could do for days, weeks, maybe even months. She starts daydreaming in the middle of watching them again.

…..

"Xin!"

She flinches, snapping back into reality, "Huh?" She blinks, and notices that her little sister was shaking her and relaxes slightly, "Oh….sorry I-pin, I was daydreaming again." She smiles and gently rubs I-pin's head with her pale hand. I-pin was ten years younger than her, but I-pin was her closest sibling, the only one that she could talk to and not be made fun of. She looks around and notices that Fon was chuckling at her, "What are you laughing at?"

Fon smiles calmly at her, "It's just funny when your thirteen year old sister pays more attention that you do."

Xin blushes and gets up, "Shut up! That's not true! I just got bored, that's all!" She looks away; she would never be able to tell them about her daydreams. Only in her dreams would she be with her beloved teacher. She turns to I-pin, "I'm going for a walk alright?"

I-pin looks to her nervously, "Can….can I come with you?"

Xin looks at the younger girl for a long time before smiling gently, "Sure."

Fon watches them walk away and smiles. He knew that Xin always had a soft spot for I-pin, though he knew that she was embarrassed about it. He was almost certain that she would braid her hair like I-pins as well as his own, but she always had it down. She had the same bangs as him, if she braided her hair, she could easily look like his twin sister, and maybe that's why she kept it down. He always told her that it would be a lot easier for her if she braided it, but she refused. He watches them until he couldn't see them anymore.

I-pin follows her older sister silently, watching her darker black hair move from the wind. Xin continues to walk around Namimori, an air of anger seem to surround her. After a while of walking, the anger seems to disappear and I-pin relaxes. Then Xin suddenly stops, making I-pin bump into her. I-pin peeks over her sister's shoulder to see what she was looking at and blushes when she sees Kyoya Hibari. They both watch the tall twenty-six year old pass by. When he passed by I-pin pushes Xin, "You should go for him sis!"

Xin blushes deeply, "W…what?"

I-pin smiles, "I know you like Hibari-san."

Xin blushes more and looks away from her sister, "I don't know what you're talking about, plus you like him."

I-pin pouts, "Oh come on sis, and I like Fon-sensei more."

Xin's eyes widen at her sisters words and her body was suddenly filled with jealousy. She moves to the side, making I-pin fall forward, "Go back to Fon-sama." She says coldly before walking away.

I-pin whimpers softly before running back to their master. She pouts, mumbling to herself, "It's not my fault that you fit Hibari more…."

Fon looks at I-pin, his head slightly tilted, "What's wrong I-pin?"

I-pin looks up at him and hugs him tightly, her eyes filled with tears, "SHISHOU!" She buries her head in his strong chest.

Fon smiles worriedly as he gently rubs her head, "Now now….what's wrong? Was Xin being mean to you again?"

I-pin nods and whimpers, "But…I don't think she knows…"

Fon tilts his head slightly, a gently smile on his face, "That's good….don't worry I-pin, we just have to give her a little push towards Hibari and she'll be fine with us…" He plants a light kiss on I-pin's lips.

I-pin blushes and nods, "Alright."

Xin angrily stalks Namimori, making everyone avoid her, it wasn't a surprise when Hibari notices and approaches her. Before he could say anything, she snaps at him, "What do you want?"

Hibari's eyes narrow as he looks at her. She looked like a female version of him; it made him wonder what weapons she used to fight. He grabs her by the wrist and drags her to the edges of Namimori, a little outside of its border before he lets go of her wrist. Pissed off still, she snarls at him. She had wanted to question him, but from the looks of it, it seemed like he wanted to fight her and she was in the mood to fight. Hibari turns to her, pulling out his tonfas, "Come….lets fight. It'll make you stop disturbing Namimori with your aura of hate and anger…"

Xin blushes with anger, "What do you know? You don't know me at all."

"You're name is Hei Xin, you are I-pin's older sister, Fon is your teacher, you stand independent from them, you seem to like the colors black and purple, you are strong, and you hate to work in groups."

Xin becomes taken back by the things he said for they were all true, she glares at him, a small sweat drop falling down the side of her face, "Wao….pretty good….what are you, a stalker?"

Hibari narrows his black eyes ay her, "Wao….stalker? It's not hard to understand someone who is so similar to me….though you have less control over your emotions…"

Xin's hands tighten to tight fists, her knuckles turning white as she grits her teeth together, "Don't speak as if you know me….I can control my emotions…" She glares at him, her eyes flashing crimson, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" She pulls out her own pair of tonfas and charges at Hibari, almost landing a hit on him while he was in shock of her reaction.

Hibari smirks, "Wao….not bad."

Xin's eyes turn into thin crimson slits from her anger and she kicks him in the stomach. Hibari stumbles back slightly, surprised. Xin glares down at him, a large frown on her face, "Don't underestimate me because I'm female…"

Hibari smirks again, amused, "Wao…..how interesting." He moves his tonfas and a chain comes out from the back, a small knife at the end of the chain. Xin moves back, her frown deepening, jumping back, she takes out her secondary weapon, small knives. She throws them at Hibari, but he swings the chain, effortlessly blocking the knives. Frustrated, she surrounds her knives with a large layer of cloud and storm flames, surprising Hibari once again. The knives easily cut the chain and slices Hibari's cheek, "Wao…."

Seeing the blood, Xin's eyes seem to glow from the bloodlust. She tackles him to the floor, taking him by surprise yet again and licks the blood off of his cheek, making him blush slightly. Hibari lifts up his tonfa to hit her with it, but she purrs with happiness, making him freeze. When she finishes licking the blood off, she halfway curls up on him and falls asleep. Hibari lays there, confused about what to do. He slowly wraps his arms around the slumbering girl, wondering why a twenty-three year old was acting so strangely.

Fon and I-pin watches as Xin sleeps on Hibari, I-pin leans on Fon while watching them. Fon sighs, "She still has a bad habit of drinking blood….as well as falling asleep after a good meal…"

I-pin whimpers softly, "I thought you sealed that scary demon shishou…."

"I thought I did to, but with Hei Xin…..you can't control any part of her I guess…." Fon smiles gently at I-pin, "Come, let's see if they'll admit their feelings towards each other…" I-pin nods, smiling back at him before they both walk up to Hibari.

Hibari flinches and sits up, waking Xin up. He glares at Fon and I-pin while unconsciously holding Xin close to him, "What are you doing here?"

Fon smiles his usual gentle smile while I-pin blushes in jealousy, "Hibari-san….you seem to really like Hei Xin…"

Xin and Hibari blushes slightly and at the same time they growl, "What makes you think that?" They look at each other and looks away, blushing a bit more.

Fon chuckles quietly, "You guys make a cute couple….why not just admit your feelings?"

Hibari and Xin both mutter, "Love is for weaklings."

Hibari's eyes narrow and Xin snarls at him, "Stop saying the same things that I'm saying!"

Fon lightly places his hand on Xin's head, making her look at him and blush slightly. Fon smiles, "Love also makes people stronger…"

Hibari glares at Fon and pulls Xin away from him, "Don't touch her."

Xin blushes and Fon's eyes widen slightly in surprise. I-pin holds onto Fon's red robe and presses herself against his back. Fon glances at I-pin and then smiles at Hibari, "It seems that you know your feelings for her…"

Xin looks at Hibari, "…" Hibari looks at her, tilting his head slightly.

Fon turns around and walks away, I-pin in his arms, "I'll leave you two alone now."

I-pin glances back at the new couple and only to suddenly become jealous when she sees her older sister kissing Hibari.

When Fon and I-pin were finally alone, Fon noticed that I-pin was pouting. He gently strokes her cheek, "What's wrong I-pin?"

I-pin blushes and looks up at her teacher, "I….I got jealous of Jeijei…"

Fon tilts his head, a gentle smile on his face, "Why did you get jealous of Xin for?"

I-pin leans closer to him, "I….I want to be loved like that too…"

Fon lightly kisses her, "You are…" I-pin blushes and hugs him tightly. Fon smiles fondly at her and kisses her again, "I love you I-pin…"

"I love you too…." She closes her eyes and opens her mouth to his kisses.


End file.
